Dressing up Stripping down
by Partying'Through'Pain
Summary: Alfred and Arthur take turns dressing up in sexy costumes then bang each other's brains out. YAOI. LEMONS.
1. sexiest Cop EVER!

**AN: Whooo! New story?! HELLS YEAH! Pure USUK sexy times. Goooooooooooooo!**

**Policeman.**

"Artie I'm back!" Alfred called from the front door which he had just walked through carrying a medium sized box containing a gift. There was no answer so he called again. "Artie!" Alfred called louder walking upstairs to his bedroom door. He opened it and guess what he saw. A knocked out England laying in bed with his body sprawled over the bed face down. 'Well... looks like he won't be waking up anytime soon. But I got an idea.' Alfred thought as a devilish smirk grew on his face. Setting the box down he crept up next to the Englishman and rubbed his hands together and swung one down. His hand connected with his target, Arthur's butt. As soon as it connected Arthur awoke with a yelp. "Ow! What was that for you bloody git?!" Arthur whined as he rubbed his butt where the hand made contact. "Hey! Glad to see you decided to join the living!" Alfred exclaimed as he sat down on the bed.

"Asshole." England muttered thinking America wouldn't hear. "Oh my, are you that horny that you can't wait until later?" Alfred asked as Arthur blushed brightly at question. "Shut up." Was the response given as Arthur finally spotted the box Alfred carried in. "Hey what's that?" He asked as he pointed to the box. The American grinned, causing Arthur to believe that whatever was in that box is meant for him. "In that box Artie is what you'll be wearing tonight for me." This caught the Englishman's interest, but when he reached for the box he had his hand slapped away. "Ow! What the hell?" He exclaimed as he tried to glare a dagger into the head of the American. "Ah ah ah! No looking until later! I want it to be a suprise." Alfred said waving his finger in Arthur's face. Seeing an opportunity for revenge, Arthur leaned in taking the American's finger in his mouth sucking gently. " Wha?! Artie what are you doing?!" Alfred asked obviously flustered by the Brit's behavior.

Arthur didn't stop, instead he just raised an eyebrow and began licking the tip of the finger, pretending it was something else. The torture continued for five minutes before Alfred surrendered. "O- Okay! I'm sorry for slapping your ass so hard! Just please stop!" The American pleaded not sure how much longer he could hold out before he jumped the Brit who obviously was enjoying this. Finally deciding the American had suffered enough, Arthur slowly withdrew the finger from his mouth until the only thing that connected the two was a thin trail of saliva, which he quickly lapped up giving the finger one last lick before sitting back and smirking at Alfred's expression. Alfred was to say the least really horny now. All he wanted now was to tackle Arthur and ravish the small Brit. But by sheer force of will managed to refrain, reminding himself that he could fuck him as long as he wanted later. "Alright... I gotta go. Alfred said as he got up. "I promised Kiku I would show him around The city today." He continued as Arthur pouted in disappointment. "Oh don't pout like that Artie! I'll be back today real early! I promise. Hero's honor!" He said as he put his hand over his chest in mock pledge.

"Ugh... fine. But you better be back tonight. Bloody idiot." Arthur said as he walked up to Alfred and gave him a kiss on the lips, which the American quickly deepened slipping his tongue in Arthur's mouth. Soon both Nations were lost in pleasure as Alfred slipped his hands behind Arthur, palming the smaller nation's ass. Quickly Arthur broke the kiss blushing brightly. "Ahem... don't you have to meet Kiku?" He asked looking elsewhere, not wanting the large nation to see his blush. "Oh yeah..." America trailed off as a large grin broke out on his face. How he loved it when England blushed! It just made him cuter than he already was. It also made America horny. Oh how he wanted to bend England over and make him blush harder as he slowly put his cock right up that sweet ass, savoring the feeling of Arthur's inner walls clenching down on him as he pounded in with abandon... "Hey America!" England yelled interrupting America's thoughts. "Huh?" Was the intelligent reply he gave. "I said are you gonna go?!" Arthur asked again. "Yeah! See ya later babe." America said as he gave England's cheek one last peck and left. "Sigh... what an idiot."

(Time skip 3 hours ahead)

Arthur was in a panic making sure that everything was in place. Handcuffs check. Hat check. Shorts check. Club... check. Everything was in place for the main event. And just in time to for as soon as he finished his double check he heard the door close. "Artie! I'm back!" He heard as he walked into the hallway and downstairs. There with his back to the stairs stood Alfred apparently having a hard time with his coat. "About time you idiot." Alfred heard as he turned around. What he saw got him hard almost instantly. Arthur had his hands on his hips and stood in front of Alfred, noticing the lustful look he was receiving. The outfit Arthur picked barely covered up anything and showed a large amount of skin. He was wearing a pair of really tight short- shorts that formed perfectly around his firm ass, an open shirt to show off his stomach and a billy club on his waist. He had on a black flat policeman's cap placed perfectly on his head that made his emerald eyes stand out more. "Well? What do you think?" He asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

At first he was disappointed when he didn't get an answer immediately, he thought that Alfred was disappointed but that feeling was quickly replaced as he felt the American's hands wrap around his waist and a pair of soft lips met his. Arthur soon felt the strange need to assert dominance and began to press harder into the kiss. Alfred on the other hand knew how assertive the Brit could be and pulled back breaking the kiss. Arthur opened his mouth in protest, giving Alfred the opportunity to reconnect contact and insert his tongue into Arthur's open mouth suprising the Brit who realized he had been tricked. "That's not fair." He huffed as he once again broke the contact to pout at the American who simply chuckled, and lifted Arthur by the waist, causing the Englishman to wrap his legs around his midsection. Going up the stairs hadn't been easy. Arthur decided to tease the American by lighty nibbling on his earlobe and lighty brushing his hand past Nantucket, almost causing Alfred to stumble numerous times.

When they finally got to the bedroom Arthur removed his legs from around Alfred and pushed said American onto the bed, licking his lips slowly like a predator stalking its prey. "Alright you filth." He said fully getting into his role. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked pacing back and forth in front of the bed tapping the club in the palm of his hand. Before Arthur could answer he was cut off. "You are here because you are the lowest of the low and it is my job to straighten you out. Now... up against the wall." He commanded jabbing his finger behind his back pointing to the wall. Alfred immediately complied pressing himself against the wall and spreading his legs. Arthur slowly walked over and began to pat the American down making sure he patted his ass a couple of times.

"Alright turn around." He commanded again as he waited for Alfred to do as he said. When he finally did turn around Arthur immediately began the pat down again making sure to check the toned chest of his prisoner. "Gotta make sure you're not carrying a hidden weapon." He explained as he patted down the front of Alfred's pants and on his way back up intentionally grabbed the spot where he guessed the American's dick would be. Judging by Alfred's reaction he had been spot on. "What's this?" He asked stroking Alfred through his pants. "T- That's nothing!" Alfred quickly exclaimed, playing the prisoner role perfectly. "Doesn't feel like nothing." Arthur said stroking faster and squeezing harder. "S- Stop that!" Alfred exclaimed closing his eyes and blushing brightly. "Why? Is there something you don't want me to see?" Arthur asked as he kneeled down and unbuckled Alfred's pants leaving the American in his stars and stripes boxers. There in all it's patriotic glory stood Alfred's erection, pressing against his boxers. "So you did have a hidden weapon." Arthur said as he started rubbing Arthur's dick fast. "You know I could have you sent upstate for this right?" He stated as he continued to rub the "weapon".

"No! Please. I'll do anything!" Alfred pleaded still acting. "Well... there is one thing you can do." Arthur said suddenly shy. Alfred raised his eyebrows in a questioning fashion. "What?" He asked willing to do anything to get out of going to prison. "I want you to fuck me." Arthur muttered so Alfred couldn't understand. "What?" The American asked not able to understand the mumbling Brit. "I said i want you to fuck me." Arthur repeated still too low. "What?" "I said I want you to fuck me!" Arthur yelled tired of The American's stupidity. Both nations were quiet. So quiet you could hear a pen drop. Suddenly a huge grin appeared on Alfred's face. "Well why didn't you say so?" He asked as he grabbed Arthur and spun around so the the Englishman was up against the wall. "All you had to do was ask." He said as he snuck his hand up his shirt and began playing with the brit's nipples. "Aah! Mmm." Arthur moaned as Alfred began to kiss and suck on his neck beginning to leave a mark. "No! Don't do that!" England protested as the American continued to leave marks. Marks that would be difficult to hide at the next meeting. Soon Alfred felt a tingling in his balls, and it wasn't the good kind. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelled as Arthur gripped his balls tighter with a look of murder in his eyes. Guiding him by the crotch Arthur pushed him onto the bed. "You fucking ASSHOLE!" He yelled livid, causing the American to whimper in fear. "Do you know how long it takes for these to go away?! What if the others see this?! How do I explain this?!" He yelled furiously going red in the face.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry!" Alfred pleaded as Arthur sat on the edge of bed, still upset. "Artie! I'm sorry." He said putting his hands on Arthur's shoulders, which the Englishman violently shrugged off. America began pouting obviously displeased with the ways things have went. "Oh come on Artie!" Alfred begged, swallowing his pride for the sake of sex. Still no response. Finally realizing what he would need to do, he pulled Arthur back so that the Englishman was laying flat on his back with his legs dangling off the bed. "What're you doing?!" Arthur asked as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down. "What am I doing?" Arthur asked smirking. "Why I'm granting your wish. I'm about to fuck you." He continued casually as he crawled down the bed until his head was positioned near Arthur's crotch. With a sharp tug he pulled down the sexy shorts covering his prize and licked his lips slowly as Arthur's dick slowly came into view. "What are you doing?! Don't think this is gonna make me forgive yo- ohhh." His last sentence was cut off when Alfred wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick, licking slowly. "Ah. St- stop!" Arthur exclaimed as the American began taking more of him in his mouth sucking harder. Arthur soon closed his eyes in pleasure, loving the feeling of Alfred's mouth taking in more of him until his dick hit the back of his throat and slowly easing him back out all the while sucking gently. "A- Alfred. I'm about to..." England trailed off as he felt his release building rapidly. Upon hearing this Alfred eased the dick all the way out of his mouth. "Wha?! Why'd you stop?!" Arthur cried upset at being denied his sweet release. "This is for trying to de-nut me." Alfred said smirking as he slowly stroked Arthur giving his climax time to descend again.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Just please... don't stop." He whimpered as he began bucking his hips in Alfred's hand. "Well since you apologized I guess I can keep going." The American said smirking as he began stroking faster. "Ohhh." Arthur moaned as he felt that euphoric state returning. "Alfred I'm about to cum." He exclaimed as the American looked up at him. "Not yet. I wanna taste you." He said as he once again put the throbbing erection in his mouth, this time not wasting in engulfing the whole thing in his mouth. "Oh god!" Arthur exclaimed as he released into Alfred's awaiting mouth. With ease that came with practice Alfred swallowed all of the hot cum as it flowed into his mouth, savoring the taste of it. Wanting for more. After Arthur finally stopped, Alfred slowly took the now limp dick out of his mouth, still sucking causing Arthur to fidget. His dick was always sensitive right after he came.

"A- Alfred. Please... give me more." He half whispered seductively as he looked at his American boyfriend. "Of course. Anything you want." Alfred whispered as he crawled back to the top of the bed to kiss the Englishman. Instead Arthur pushed Alfred directly against the wall and straddled him. "Alfred I'm going to ride you now." Arthur whispered embarassedly as he looked down blushing at the naughtyness of what he just said. Of course Alfred didn't argue. Instead he nodded his head feverishly as he watched Arthur spit on his hand and begin to spread them over his fingers. He watched as Arthur leaned against him for leverage as his fingers disappeared behind his back and his body went rigid. Alfred was about to ask if he was okay when suddenly his body softened, and his face morphed into a mask of pleasure. "A- Alfred!" He moaned as his cheeks took on a light pink tinge.

Alfred knew what he was doing and he couldn't took his eyes off of the Englishman's face. Arthur's eyes looked glazed over and his mouth was released a thin trail of saliva as his shoulder rolled and he constantly moaned out Alfred's name. "Alfred. Alfred. Alfred!" He repeated as his fingers pumped in and out of his ass loosening it for Alfred. With one last pump he took his fingers out and he suddenly realized that Alfred was looking at him with a smirk. "Wow Artie. I didn't realize I had that kind of effect on you." He said with a grin on his face. This was definite blackmail material. "S- Shut up." Arthur replied as the pink tinge turned fire red. He suddenly reached forward and yanked down Alfred's stars and stripes boxers down revealing his rock hard dick. He gave it a couple of fast and hard strokes while leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "I love you Alfred." He whispered as he positioned the American's dick at his entrance. "I love you too Arthur." Alfred said actually using Arthur's real name, much to his suprise. Instantly he slammed down, impaling himself on Alfred's cock, releasing a gasp of pleasure he tightened up around Alfred.

Speaking of Alfred the American felt like he was in heaven. He loved Arthur so much, right now. He loved everything about him. He loved the Brit's eyebrows, his hair( especially during sex time), his beautiful green eyes, his personality, his voice. But maybe the thing he loved the most, was his ass. Oh his ass! If he could do one thing for the rest of his life he would fuck Arthur's ass all day. "Artie!" He yelled as he began pumping in sync with Arthur's down thrusts. Soon they were in tune with each other in perfect tune with each other. "Alfred! Right there!" Arthur yelled as he felt Alfred thrust into his prostate. Alfred thrusted again once again hitting Arthur's prostate. "Oh fuck yes! Faster!" Arthur exclaimed as Alfred obeyed and began to thrust faster repeatedly hitting his prostate sending him into a completely pleasure filled state of mind. "Alfred i'm about to cum!" He yelled as Alfred started stroking his dick while thrusting faster and harder still. A couple of thrusts later and Arthur began to come on Alfred's chest. Instead of stopping Alfred kept pumping determined to release. After a particularly sharp poke Arthur let out a cry. "ALFRED!" That was all it took for Alfred to cum. "Oh shit!" He yelled as he came inside Arthur. He pulled out and gently pushed Arthur off of him. "I love you Artie." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around the Englishman who whispered back. "I love you too Alfie." As they both fell into a deep slumber.

**/**

**AN: done! There will be more sexy costumes next chapter! But honestly i need help with Alfred's costumes. If you have any costume ideas leave a review or PM me! Or if you just wanna talk. Until later.**


	2. do you believe in fairies?

**AN: Alrighty! Chapter 2 has arrived. Thank you to all my reviewers and viewers! So without further ado i bring chapter 2 ( hey! I'm a regular !)**

**Warning: Seme Arthur, Uke Alfred. Yaoi (boyxboy) Lemon.**

**Do you believe in Fairies?**

"I have to what?!" Alfred exclaimed thinking he had surely misheard what Arthur just said. "I said you have to dress up for me now. And I get to pick the you have to bottom." Arthur repeated with one of his rare grins in place on his face. "Hell no." Alfred said, effectively getting rid of the grin the Englishman held. "Oh yes you are!" He protested to the stubborn American. "Why should I?" Alfred asked the now scowling Brit. "Because if you don't then you don't get sex for a whole month." Arthur responded a smirk now replacing the grin on his face. At this statement Alfred began to internally panic. 'Damnit! He wouldn't dare!' He thought. "Oh but I would. I wouldn't hesitate to stop giving you this ass that I know you love." As he said it Arthur turned around and grabbed both ass cheeks, slightly bent over. "Okay! Fine. I'll wear the damn costume." Alfred said conceding defeat. Score one for the ass. "Come on. If we don't hurry we might be late for the meeting." Arthur said as he finished putting on the tie for his suit. "Coming. As soon as I can put on this tie!" Alfred said still struggling with his tie. "Sigh. How do you tie your own shoes?" Arthur said as he walked over and began helping his American boyfriend with his tie.

"Aww. C'mon Artie. Don't be so mean."Alfred pouted as the Englishman finished the last loop of the tie. Arthur sighed as he stood up on tiptoes to kiss Alfred. "Shut up. Bloody prat." Arthur said turning away. "There you go using those British insults again Artie." "Whatever. Let's go." Arthur said as he opened the door and walked into thebright sunlight. After they both got into the car, Arthur reversed out of the driveway and began to drive in the direction of the world meeting. It wasn't long until Alfred began to complain about boredom and hunger. "Artie I'm bored! Turn on the radio!" He said as he reached for the radio. Right as he was about to turn it on he had his hand slapped away by the irate Englishman. "No." Was the only response he got as Arthur kept his eyes on the road. "Can we at least stop at McDonalds?! I'm starving over here!" Alfred complained once again looking at Arthur with puppy dog eyes. "And risk you staining your suit? I don't think so." Arthur said once again shooting down his idea. "Then what am I supposed to do for fun?!" "Figure something out." Figure something out?! How the hell was he supposed to do that when he was starving?! Alfred thought angrily as he leaned his chin on his fist and looked out the window. Suddenly a crazy idea appeared in his mind. An idea that would have one of two outcomes. It was either a.) Artie would kill him later for trying this, or b.) He would kill time and have fun at the same Time. After reviewing both possibilities he shrugged. _'Fuck it. Might as well. Worst he could do is yell.'_ He thought as he sat up straight.

Arthur had no idea what was going on in his boyfriend's mind as he looked out the window with a look of contemplation on his (sexy) face. All of a sudden Alfred sat up straight. "Are you alright Alfred?" He asked as he slightly turned his head to look at the American who was smirking. "Oh I'm fine." Alfred responded as he looked straight ahead, smirk still in place. What happened next was almost too fast for the Brit to see. Almost instantly he felt a hand on his crotch pulling down his zipper. "Wh- What're you doing?!" He exclaimed as his limp penis came into view. "What am I doing?" Alfred repeated as he began slowly stroking. "I'm doing what you suggested. I'm figuring out what to do." He pretended to ponder as he continued to stroke, teasing the tip with his thumb. As soon as Arthur went to move his hand Alfred would reprimand him. "Ah ah. Both hands on the wheel Artie. Unless you want us to crash." He said as the penis began to harden in his hand. Leaning over he gave the tip a tiny kiss, barely grazing it but enough for Arthur to feel it. And feel it he did, as soon as he felt Alfred's lips graze him, his body involuntarily jerked to the left sending the car swerving into the wrong lane. "Fuck!" Arthur exclaimed as he quickly swerved back into the right lane in order to avoid a giant semi- truck that had horns blaring, warning him to move before he became a pancake.

Arthur pulled over to the side of the road and Alfred knew in the deepest part of his bottomless stomach that he was about to be murdered. There was no question about it. Artie was about to murder him. "You're not mad? Are you Artie?" He nervously asked unsure if it was even safe to speak. "Mad? No. I'm not mad." Arthur answered and Alfred let out a sigh of relief. "I'm absolutely **LIVID**." Arthur continued as he turned to face Alfred with fire in his eyes. Alfred could swore he felt his balls shrink back into his body. "What the bloody HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! You do understand that we could've died?!" He asked yelling. Alfred had to fight the urge to remind Arthur that they couldn't actually die due to the fact that they're nations, but instead he resisted, lest he be yelled at more. "You're lucky the police weren't around!" Arthur continued to yell, fury undying.

**Whoooop. Whoooooop.**

_'Of course. Of fucking course this would happen. The police would show up as soon as I finish speaking. God must seriously hate me.' _Arthur thought as he sighed and began to silently count to 10. A tap on his window signified that the officer had arrived at his car. "Why what can I do for you officer.." he leaned in look at the tag attached to the officer's shirt. "Dover. What can i do for you?" He asked, looking up at the officer. "Sir do you know why I pulled you over?" Officer Dover asked as he looked down at Arthur, his sunglasses concealing his eyes. "Um I'm guessing it has something to do with wrong way driving." Arthur responded. "You guessed right smartass. But now that I'm here I'll have to put sexual conduct in public and reckless endangerment of others to that list." Dover said writing something down on a little notepad. Confused Arthur looked down and realized his cock was still out. Not only out but fully erect in view for the officer to see. "Next time keep it in the bedroom." He said as he walked away. As he walked away Arthur could've swore he heard the officer mutter "Fags."

**(Time skip 2 hours ahead. To world meeting)**

Alfred was bored. So bored that it hurt. First he got yelled at by Ludwig for being late. Then for two hours he had been sitting in this hot room with all the other nations and discuss some random topic that gets changed all too quickly. Arthur wasn't helping either. Oh no he wasn't. If anything he was being the biggest distraction. During the break he had went to get a jelly doughnut and often got jelly on his finger. This wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't the way he was getting it off (the jelly i mean). Every single time the jelly would get on his finger he would slowly insert the finger into his mouth and tantalizingly suck it off. Alfred knew he was doing this on purpose, because every once in a while Arthur would sneak a glance at him and lick his lips. 'That asshole. He is so gonna pay when we get back to the house. Look at him. He's intentionally spilling jelly this time!' And so he was. After Arthur noticed Alfred was staring, he tipped his doughnut too far and caught some on his fingers. He turned so his entire face was facing Alfred and began to suck it all off, eyes closed as his tongue darted out to lick the underside in order to reach the tiniest piece of jelly that was about to fall and stain the table.

_'Oh god how I wish we were home right now. I wish I could take out those fingers and put my cock in instead.' _"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A voice hissed in his ear. Alfred turned his head to see Arthur right next to him with shocked eyes. Alfred was about to voice his confusion when he was cut off. "You're jerking off right in the middle of the bloody meeting. You prat!" Arthur hissed as Alfred looking down and saw that somehow he had begun to jerk off subconsciously. Thank god none of the other nations were paying attention to him at the moment. Soon he felt another hand on his cock stroking slowly. Suprised he looked over at Arthur only to find the Englishman looking dead ahead while his hand continued to jerk him off. He had to bite his lip to quickly stop the moan that was threatening to ruin everything. "Don't make a single noise." Arthur warned as he began to stroke fater and press down on the tip of his dick. "Artie. I'm about to cum!" He whispered as he felt himself release on Arthur's fingers.

—

Arthur couldn't believe it. For the second time today he found himself conducting in sexual contact with Alfred in a place that wasn't their bedroom. One moment Alfred is staring at him as he exacts revenge, the next he finds himself jacking Alfred off. 'Unbelievable. Even when I'm winning I'm losing against him.' He thought as he looked over and saw Alfred trying his hardest to not moan. "Artie. I'm about to cum!" Was the only warning Arthur received as his hands and fingers were covered in Alfred's fluids. Not being a wasteful person Arthur didn't see why he should waste this, and began licking all of the fluids off of his fingers and hand looking directly at Alfred whose eyes were slowly clouding over with lust. Oh yes. Tonight was gonna be fun.

**(Time skip 2 hours ahead to home.)**

"Do I have to wear this Artie? It feels so weird!" Alfred complained from the hallway as Arthur lay on the bed inside the room. "Yes you do. I had to dress up in a costume for you so now you have to dress up for me." Arthur responded as he began to get impatient. Alfred sighed and walked into the room embarrassed. Why of all things did Arthur want him to wear a fairy outfit? Was it because he didn't believe in fairies and often teased Artie about it? "Artie I feel ridiculous!" Alfred complained as he tugged down on the skirt he was forced to wear. Arthur didn't respond but instead looked at Alfred with hungry eyes.

Alfred was wearing a black skirt that barely made it past his ass, a white tank top with bright glittery wings on the back, and no shoes. He had no idea how fairies looked so he had to take Artie's word on it, but he had the strangest feeling that this was an exaggeration. 'Oh well. Might as well get it over with.' He thought as he walked over and leaned forward so he was face to face with Arthur. "Yes Arthur? Is there a reason you've summoned me now?" He asked guessing what a fairy would say. "Yes there is Alfred. I've summoned you because I have a request." Arthur responded. "I seem to have an erection. It's pretty painful and I was wondering if you could use some of your magic to help me get rid of it?" He continued as he moved his hand off of his crotch to reveal the sizable bulge that had been growing. Alfred feigned being suprised. "A- Arthur! What are you asking?" He asked moving to back away, but before he could get far Arthur grabbed his wrist. "I'm asking you to help me get rid of this bloody erection. You can do that right?" He asked as he pulled Alfred closer. Onto his lap. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. Just sit back and relax." Alfred replied as he pushed Arthur back so the Englishman was flat on his back with Alfred straddling him.

Soon Alfred began to grind against the erection while trailing kisses down Arthur's neck until he reached his chest. He quickly started flicking his tongue across one of the nipples while twisting the other one slowly, creating shockwaves of pleasure throughout Arthur's body. "Ah!" Arthur gasped as Alfred continued to tease him. Soon Alfred decided to stop wasting time and began to trail kisses down Arthur's stomach until he reached his pants. "Oh no no no. This won't do." Alfred murmured softly as he quickly unbuckled the belt that held the pants up and with one swift motion yanked down both the pants and Arthur's union jack boxers, leaving the Englishman in the nude.

He slowly gave a long lick from the base to tip of Arthur's rapidly growing cock as he used his thumb to play with the pre-cum oozing from his tip, eliciting a groan from Arthur. Seeing this reaction caused Alfred to smirk and repeat the process. "Ah. S- Stop teasing you b- bloody prat!" Arthur protested as Alfred continued to slowly lick his cock. "You know Artie. If your cooking tasted anything like your cock I would eat it more often." Alfred said making eye contact as he took the twitching dick in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down, making Arthur throw his head back and moan loudly. "Oh!" Seeing Arthur becoming so aroused caused Alfred to take his cock in deeper urging the Brit to climax faster. "Ugh... A- Alfred I'm about to cum!" Arthur was the only warning Alfred got as he felt Arthur's cock explode and release in his mouth.

After the last drop of Arthur's sweet liquid went down his throat Alfred released it from his mouth with a satisfying pop. Arthur sensing Alfred was done sat up and rolled over so he was looming over Alfred. "Now it's your turn." He whispered in Alfred's ear as he put 2 fingers in his mouth to moisten them. He began nibbling on Alfred's earlobe as he sneaked his hand up the skirt Alfred was wearing and pushed the underwear aside, inserting one finger into Alfred's tight entrance. He moved down to Alfred's neck as the American released a whimper, obviously not used to being on the bottom. "Shh. Calm down and loosen up Alfred. It'll start feeling really good soon. I promise." He whispered trying to ease the pain. He slowly inserted a second finger and began to pump faster, eliciting a moan from Alfred who had begun to pump his hips in time with Arthur's thrusts. All too quickly for Alfred's liking the fingers were removed. "Ah. W- Why'd you stop?" He whimpered as Arthur looked down at him smirking. "Because I'm about to use the real thing. Are you ready hero?" Arthur responded saying hero in a lustful tone in Alfred's ear, causing him to shiver in eagerness. Arthur moved so his cock was positioned at Alfred's entrance and in one swift motion plunged in. "FUCK!" Alfred yelled as he clawed at the bed sheets not caring if they were torn to shreds. "Do you want me to slow down?" Arthur asked as he began to pull himself out and plunge back in slowly. "No. Go faster!" Alfred protested as he desperately bucked his hips into Arthur's crotch in an attempt to make the Englishman go deeper.

Arthur decided to grant Alfred's desires and began to speed up thrusting into Alfred at a rapid pace. "Ahh fuck! Ngh. Aah~! Alfred exclaimed as his body began to shake in pleasure. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and soon felt his stomach tighten. "Fuck! I'm about to cum!" He exclaimed as Arthur continued to pump faster putting more power into his thrusts. "Not yet. I want you to cum with me." Arthur commanded as he grazed Alfred's prostate causing him to see white for a millisecond. "A- Artie~! Right there!" He yelled as Arthur continued to hit the same spot, leaving Alfred in a constant state of euphoria. "Oh fuck! Harder! Don't you fucking stop!" Alfred yelled as he reached up and pulled Arthur down into a passionately fierce kiss. "Ngh! Fuck Alfred! I'm cumming!" Arthur grunted against Alfred's mouth as he finally reached his release and reached forward to stroke Alfred's erection. "Cum for me. Alfred. Cum for your Iggy." Arthur commanded as he stroked faster, pushing Alfred over the edge.

"NGHOH GOD!" Alfred let out one more yell and passed out. Arthur sighed as he pulled out of Alfred and headed to the shower, leaving Alfred on the bed. 'I could get used to being on top.' He thought with a smirk as he hopped in the shower.

—

**AN: There you go! Is it weird that I was tempted to call Arthur Iggy Pop? I honestly was about to write that down! review and leave your costume suggestions! Next chapter shall include Neko. **


End file.
